Stage 2-2
Summary *Difficulty: 3/10 *Party Requirement: Any party would be fine. *Time to Complete: ~5-10 minutes *Record: N/E *Plot Summary: Guide #The first part is your mindless hack and slash place. The enemies are the one you’ve met in the previous stage (except the Pang Pang). Just kill and advance through the stage. #Eventually, you might notice that there’s a path leading to the northern section of the map but it’s blocked by rocks. Just ignore this for now and proceed to the east. #Then, you reach a point where you’ll meet with a snow girl and a dialogue occurs. Actually, she’s an enemy. Once the dialogue ends, kill her. #Continuing to the east, you’ll reach another dialogue involving another Snow Girl. This time she’s an NPC that you need to protect. She dies easily as she has very low hp. Be sure to protect her till the end or else you fail the stage. (You can heal her with Eir) #Upon reaching the clearing in the north, the NPC snow girl tries to summon the snow spirit. You need to protect her while she does the summoning. Snowmen will try to swarm you with every thing they got. #The snow fairy is actually the boss from Stage2-1 (but its call Virtuous Snowman Spirit this time around). He’s actually quite strong. Just follow him and let him do all the work. You may notice that a Giant Snowman spawn amongst the enemy but don’t worry about it. Our spirit can own that one too. (You might also wait east of where the NPC snow girl spawn if you feel lazy to follow the spirit. The path to the east will be open when the spirit finish his job). #When the spirit stops, it means that the boss battle is next. (I would so wish to bring the spirit to the boss battle! Oh well.) Boss Dark Elf Healer (Aka Dark Moon Wizard) * Heal 1 A healing spell that constantly heals 10 HP. It also heals her partners. * Heal 2 Another healing spell. This one constantly regenerates 20 HP to the Boss as well as her allies * Stun Spores Throws violet spores in front of her. It does no damage. All it does is to stun you so that her allies can have free hits. http://www.luniafan.com/wiki/images/3/33/Darkelfhealerstun.jpg Strategy LOL, she’s a joke. You should just charge in and do whatever you usually do. Just be careful with her mob as they are the one that can hurt you. If you really have difficulty beating this one, try staying in the entrance area first. Then lure the dark elves one by one and finish the healer after her teammates are dead. (That’s actually what you should do for the Legend version of this stage). Monsters * White Wolf * Mammoth * Little Snowman * Snowman * Snow Girl * Giant Snowman * Dark Elf Healer * Dark Elf Wizard * Dark Elf Archer * Advanced Dark Elf Knight << Stage 2-1 Stage 2-3 >> Category:Episode 2